Battle Spirits Sword Eyes
Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (バトルスピリッツ ソードアイズ) is an anime inspired by Bandai's Battle Spirits trading card game and produced by Sunrise. It is not related to any previous Battle Spirits anime work. It began airing on September 9th, 2012 at 7:00 AM on TV Asahi's Sunday Morning Kids Block. It is directed by Masaki Watanabe and was composed by Atsuhiro Tomioka. Character designs are provided by Tomoshige Inayoshi. For more information on this anime's staff, see Sword Eyes Staff by Episode. Starting 4/07, with the 30th episode, the series is named as Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Gekitouden (バトルスピリッツ ソードアイズ激闘伝; Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Fierce Battle Legend). The series is going to be aired in Italy for the first time on the the tv channel Rai Gulp on 29/01/2019. This is the succeessor of Battle Spirits Heroes & predecessor of Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. Plot Atlantia, the largest country of Legendia is torn apart by riots. 14 years later, a boy named Tsurugi Tatewaki, who was taken away from the chaos, meets Bringer, a card battler droid destined to protect Tsurugi. Tsurugi is trained in Battle Spirits to face the army of darkness, who is trying to gather the 12 Sword Braves to summon the Sword of Judgment. Tsurugi planned to use it and defeat his brother Yaiba, the Midnight Sun king, later on, they have joined forces and used it to declare a war against God, it's a fight for mankind, risking the world to comeplete the quest. Characters Sword Eyes of Light *Red: Tsurugi Tatewaki *Purple: Suou Rakels *Green: Hagakure Shidou *White: Haqua Estoc (formerly Vargas and Garudos) *Yellow: Kizakura Kukuri *Blue: Sora Ryuyo *Bringer *Master Samohan *Long Ryuyo *Hayatemaru ( The Kolga Wings of the Sky. ) *Gordy Dain *Amarello Berge *Grenada *Mars *Rebel Coleridge Sword Eyes of Darkness/Allies *Red: Tsurugi Tatewaki/Bringer *Purple: Rirove Rakels *Green: Gordy Dain *White: Yaiba *Yellow: Amarello Berge *Blue: Brau Balm *Garudos Randall *Cornell *Regen *Dark Haqua *Dark Sora *Dark Rebel Red Army *Grenada *Rebel Coleridge *Mars *Amarello Berge Messengers of God *Justice Tachibana *Galaxy Watanabe *Bomber Other Characters *Masamune *Kiku *Yamabuki *Kogane *Hana *Megalla II *Takato *Chun *Chun's Wife *Surger *Konoha *Bizen Episodes Music Opening theme 1: "Wild Card" (eps 1-26) Performance: Hiroshi Tada 2: "Billy Billy" (eps 27-50) Performance: CLUTCHO Ending themes 1: "Color" (eps 1-26,50) Performance: i☆Ris 2: "IN FUTURE!!" (eps 27-49) Performance: Youtak II (Yuuki Ono and Takuya Eguchi) Releases This series was only released in a DVD box set, containing all 50 episodes. It shipped exclusively to Japan, thus making it much harder to import than the previous series' releases. The DVD set came with a multitude of extras, such as a drama CD, audio commentary, 3 alternate artwork promo cards (The Sword of Judgment Re-Genesis, The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray, The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon), textless versions of the OP and ED sequences, PVs, character and spirit artwork, and the collection of eyecatches. Related Articles Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery Bs5logo.jpg|Logo BSSwordEyes.jpg|Key visual for Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Category:BS Anime Series Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes